Fruity?
by Mmerlin
Summary: Harry Potter was given a special treat by a longtime foe. Could this change their feelings towards one another?


Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, was walking along the narrow lane with his best friend, Ron Weasley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I cannot lease, rent, buy, or copy him, but I am borrowing him for now.

BROUGHT TOGETHER BY STRAWBERRIES

Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, was walking along the narrow lane with his best friend, Ron Weasley. It was foggy that day, and Harry could barely see two feet in front of him. "It's just up here, Ron." said Harry.

The lane, called Magnolia Crescent, opened up into a park. It was deserted, the swings unmoving. Harry immediately headed toward where he knew a bench was located. Ron followed him, not knowing his way around very well. Both boys sat down on the old, wet, wooden bench.

Meanwhile, Voldemort was plotting. Yesterday he went to Harry Potter's summer home to spy on his nemesis. He had looked on into the kitchen to see Harry making strawberry shortcake. It looked, in Voldemort's opinion, very good and he desperately wished to try some.

He felt his heart rip as Harry brought it into the dining room to be instantly devoured by the fat Dursley's. His love was lost. This was the reason for his plotting. He NEEDED some strawberry shortcake!

Harry and Ron chatted on that bench for hours. They had not seen each other since Harry had gone away to prepare for fighting Voldemort. Harry would get justice for his parents and many others who had lost family. He was certain of it.

And yet, Harry could sympathize with the childhood of Tom Riddle and did not wish to kill a man. "Harry, what is your favorite material thing? You never really talk about your likes and dislikes." Ron said.

Harry immediately smiled. "Oh, Ron. That's an easy one," Harry said. "I absolutely adore strawberries." Ron faced grew shocked. "Really, Harry? Wow, I didn't know that!" Harry decided to make his love for them very clear.

"In fact, someone I didn't like could give me strawberries and I would like them. Oh, but if it's not strawberry season and someone STILL managed to get me strawberries, even if I absolutely abhorred the person, I would instantly love them."

What Harry and Ron did not know was that Voldemort was behind them, hidden by the fog. Voldemort had gone to Harry's home to spy again, but Harry was not there. So, Voldemort searched until he saw the two of them, best friends, talking on the bench.

He decided his plot could be hurried if he had more information, so he eavesdropped on their conversation. Once he heard the strawberry statement, he apparated straight to his home.

"Missy! Get me two bags of strawberries, pronto!" Voldemort yelled to his house elf. She instantly reappeared holding two bags of the red fruit, one in each hand. There were many in there, and the little elf struggled with the weight.

"I will take those. Thank you, Missy." Voldemort rushed out of his home with the strawberries. He could not enter the wards of Harry's home, so he needed to see him before Harry went into the home.

While Voldemort was busy fetching strawberries, Ron quickly looked at his watch. "Golly gee, look at the time. Sorry Harry, but I have to get going. See you soon though, okay?" They both stood and Ron gave Harry a brief friendly hug before apparating.

Harry sat back down on the bench and was lost in thought. However, he was startled to awareness when he heard a loud 'pop'. He stood up and turned around. Harry saw a very strange sight. Voldemort, with strawberries in his hands, was walking towards him in a very submissive manner, as if to say 'I mean you no harm.'

Harry was frozen and knew not what to do. It was not strawberry season, so his mouth said to grab the strawberries and run. But before he could think anymore, Voldemort had kneeled in front of him and held out a bag.

"Harry Potter, great baker. I am shaken by your presence and humbly request you take this bag of strawberries. With them, you will make a great shortcake, the greatest invented, and give it to me. The Dursley's currently are heading to France for a supposed wedding. I beg of you, PLEASE!"

Voldemort finished his plea on a desperate note, body now trembling with need. "Harry, I beg of you. I need that shortcake. No spell can even compare to the goodness that I see in your shortcake."

Harry weighed his options in his head. Voldemort was in front of him, begging. He had sent the Dursley's away and even brought Harry strawberries. Harry looked at the other bag Voldemort still had.

"What is the second bag for?" Harry asked. Voldemort held them out to Harry. "I bought them for your own pleasure. I overheard your liking for them, and even though you hate me….." Voldemort was cut off as the bag was wretched from his hand and he was pulled into a hug.

"Voldemort," Harry squealed, "Wow, I LOVE you, man. You are awesome. Strawberries, for me? You and I are now solid buddies, you hear?" These words were said by Harry into Voldemort's shoulder, as they were still hugging.

"Come on, friend. I'll teach you how to make it so you can do it next time!" Harry dragged Voldemort through the wards and into the kitchen. _Wow, I guess the wards don't register me as a threat anymore, _Voldemort thought.

The rest of the day was spent with Harry and Voldemort, best friends, in the Dursley kitchen. Covered with flour and munching on strawberries, they lived happily ever after.

A/N: Aha. This was written in no time. I actually hate strawberries, but my friend, Loser Lass, mentioned how she loved strawberries so much, that someone she hated could give her strawberries and she would instantly love them.


End file.
